Dark Realm
The Dark Realm is a group of survivors from the Crimson Guild who escaped the Battle and established their own territory. They have a grievance against the Clans, and accept any other cat that has a grudge. History During the battle with the Crimson Guild, several cats, queens, kits, and a few soldiers, escaped the siege and made their way to off-territory. These cats were Phantom, Soul (and her kits), Sylvester, Hazel (and her kits). They came into the territory of Snake, Adder, and they're kits. Snake and Adder formally of Fieldclan. They combined groups and Phantom became leader, much to Adder's hate. There they gained new allies, including two LakeClan kits, Sleetkit and Amberkit. Organization The Dark Realm is modeled of their predecessors in the Guild, with a leader (called the General), second-in-command, soldiers, queens, kits, a healer, and trainees. However there are also guards and prisoners. The current leader is Phantom. There are two second-in-commands, Sylvester and Soul. The Dark Realm takes in kits as well. Unlike the Crimson Guild they do not harm queens and kits, opting instead to take and indoctrinate them to their cause. Rules * The Clans have destroyed our former home, the Crimson Guild. They are cruel monsters. We will fight back and no warrior shall be spared. All but the Clan kittens and queens will be killed. * No kitten must be harmed. Going against this rule will result in a severe punishment. They are the future of our group and they will help us kill our enemies. * A kitten becomes a trainee at the age of 6 moons. They will be taught how to kill the Clans and be one of us. * Any outsiders must be tested before they can enter the Realm. They must prove that they should be let in and that they are excellent fighters. * Queens and kittens eat first. Then the General, commanders, guards, healers, soldiers and trainees. Prisoners eat whatever prey they are given. * Any cat that hate the Clans will receive our help. Allegiances General Phantom- black tom with white chest, paws, tail tip and ears. Amber eyes. Blue Commanders Soul- black she-cat with silver paws. Gray eye and amber eye. Mother of Larka (White she-cat with blue eyes Adoptable), Serpent (Grey tom with black speckles and grey eyes Blue), Scarlet (Black she-cat with red-russet paws and amber eyes Broken) Broken Sylvester- dark brown mackerel tabby Shadow Guard None Healer None Soldiers Twilight- white she-cat with a silver nose and blue eyes. Is blind in one eye. Adoptable Snake- black tom with green eyes. Broken Ravenclaw- black tom with green eyes and a silver splotch around one eye. Broken Tangle- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Shadow Trainees None Queens Hazel- Dark brown she-cat, with long tail, and white belly fur, socks, and ears. The colors around her eyes is black specks and white. Mother of Blair (pale brown she-cat, with and cream belly fur and socks. Black spots around amber eyes Blue), Akira (brown mackerel tabby she-cat. Pale golden eyes. Broken), Shook (Grey tom with black speckles. Dark green eyes. Silver) and Jay (grey tabby tom. Blue eyes. Shadow) Blue Kittens (Without mothers) Terror- white she-cat with golden tabby stripes. Blue eyes Broken Scratch- white she-cat with green eyes Shadow Holly- Black she-cat with green eyes. Frost Blade- orange she-cat Blue Prisoners None Trivia * Similarly to SeaClan, the Dark Realm is made up of survivors from a group that hated the Clans. However, SeaClan reformed and became peaceful, while the Dark Realm carries on the grudges of its predecessor. Category:Places Category:Rogue Groups Category:Hidden Groups